The overall goal of the University of Kansas Alzheimer's Disease Core Center (KU ADCC) Neuromaging Core is to enhance the neuroimaging infrastructure and facilitate increased research in aging and Alzheimer's disease for researchers at the University of Kansas and nearby institutions. The Neuroimaging Core builds on the established resources of the (i) KU Hoglund Brain Imaging Center that brings together, in a specialized research building, a unique array of human (3 Tesla) and animal (9.4 Tesla) MRI and cortical (151 channel) and fetal (83 channel) magnetoencephalography (MEG), and the (ii) KU Hospital that provides positron emission tomography as well as a strong faculty of imaging scientists with outstanding experience across the modalities. Accordingly, the Neuroimaging Core is ideally resourced to support current and future investigators who use imaging as a research tool. This goal will be achieved through three specific aims that provide (i) state-of-the-art imaging facilities and professional neuroimaging support, (ii) advanced education in imaging sciences and (iii) novel imaging approaches to AD investigators of the University of Kansas, the state of Kansas, and the Kansas City metropolitan area. The Specific Aims of the KU ADCC Neuroimaging Core are Aim 1. Provide an integrated imaging environment with advanced scientific support and subsidized scans for AD research Aim 2. Provide advanced training, and education in imaging for ADCC investigators. Aim 3. Develop novel imaging techniques for studies in AD.